A Much Better Christmas Now - Monchele
by welovelea1
Summary: Monchele one-shot or maybe multi-fic depends on you guys! :D about how i think Monchele's after Christmas went. Post their Hawaii trip. Let me know what you think. It's not the best written.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Much Better Christmas Now**_

_**Prompt: just a Monchele one-shot maybe a multi one-shot please let me know about how Monchele's after Christmas went. Post their Hawaii trip. Let me know what you think. It's not the best written.**_

"Baby!" Lea screamed as she ran and practically pranced on her 6'3 boyfriend. "I've missed you so much! Have you had a great Christmas? How's Ann? How's..." Lea got cut of as Cory planted a long blissful passionate kiss onto her lips. A blush covering her cheeks. A smile crept upon her lips as Cory's tongue ran across her lips requesting for permission at the empty gate of the airport. They had spent Christmas apart and that kiss had the past few days all squeezed into it. As the kiss ended their eyes never did. It was like they were the only two people in the whole world until a subtle cough behind brought them out of their moment.

"Shaun!" Lea screamed once she saw Cory's brother behind. Clasping him a hug. "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!" giggling Lea saw Cory's jealous face from over Shaun's shoulder.

"I'm great. Lee i think we've got smoke coming out of someone's ears over there" He said pointing.

"Shut it Shaun!" gaining a slap round the back of his head by Cory. Lea put her arm around HER Canadian, sharing a few kisses and whispers as the group made their way to Cory's range rover which Marc was driving.

"Cory! Shaun! How was Canada? Lea hasn't stopped talking about you since the moment you left!" Marc said while giving Lea a wink in response which made her turn scarlet red and hide into Cory's jacket.

"Is that so?" giving Lea a quizzical look placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"It is!" Lea appeared leaning up and kissing him with all of that she had. after many blissful moments passed the couple then broke away feeling hot not just from their encounter but from the stares that lay ahead. especially when one is his girlfriend's dad.

"Thank you so much Marc for looking after my baby" Cory said which Lea gave an "ahh" in response. "Well babe, of course you but my BABY" he said patting his car as a joke gaining laughs from Marc and Shaun and a slap on the arm from Lea.

The car journey to Leas home was beautiful. Cory knew this is exactly how he wanted his life to be. Lea snuggled up next to him, not letting him go with her legs over his thighs, as close as they could be in the back of his car. Shaun sat awkwardly watching the two lovers expressing their obvious feelings towards another in more ways than others. It was only when Lea's hand caresses were getting higher and higher up Cory's thigh that he knew he had seen way too much for his liking. Coughing and sneezing to try and break the attention the couple were giving each other. "Guys. GUYS! It's only been a week. Wait til later god!"

Lea released her hand "We're not doing anything! I missed him. i just wanna be with him" Cory then lent down placing a soft kiss onto her lips and telling her how he missed her more and more every day making Marc feel sentimental knowing that Cory was the right guy for his only daughter. Shaun just giving a 'Yeah I bet you did' look in their direction.

"If you think this is a lot you should wait till later!" she said gaining eyes from every member in the car she then realized how that sounded. "Oh god! Oh god I didn't mean it like that... SHAAAUN!" gaining a smoldering sexy stare from Cory she elbowed him as a way to stop before this conversation got even more awkward. "Shaun i hate you!" she said slapping his arm and pointing to her dad diving as if to say "Shut up! My dad!".

Back at the house. Edith ran out to engulf Cory in a huge bear hug and he kissed her cheek in return. "Hi Edith, sorry i wasn't here when you and Marc arrived. I hope you've had a great Christmas. Lee's told me all about it over the phone!" he said pulling his petite girlfriends into his side hugging her into his body.

"Oh we have thank you, I hope you had a lovely Christmas in Canada. I hope Ann's ok." Leas watched how well the people she loved the most got along and how amazing her and Cor's Christmas surprise will be. "Shaun, darling I haven't seen you in months. Come here" Edith surprised the older Monteith brother in one of what they liked to call the 'Sarfati' hug.

That night Cory surprised lea by taking her out for a meal at one of her favorite restaurants in L.A. They hadn't had a romantic date out since he had gone away but he wanted to make it all up to his girl. They got all dressed up and he drove his lady in red to the restaurant. The Sarfati's and Shaun were specifically told by Lea that they couldn't come, as much as she loved them she wanted to spend some quality time with the most important man in her life, without them all intruding. The restaurant was dark with lit candles on every table. Cory and Lea sat in the booth at the back corner of the room so they wouldn't get spotted. They sat as close as they could to each other having missed these types of moments. Thighs touching thighs, hands touching hands and mouths obversly kept touching mouths. It was pure bliss until Lea caught a glance of a flirty waitress who kept looking a smiling at Cory. but Cor being himself had no idea this was going on as he only has eyes for his leading lady. Lea however was getting a little pissed off. so to mark her territory she put her other hand on his thigh rubbing circular movements on the seam on the inside of his leg.

The look in his eyes said it all and Lea liked what she was seeing. If only they were at home. She arched her hand higher and higher and his hand magically appeared on the small of her back, every now and again playing with the belt of her dress twisting it around to the clasp. These light 'innocent' gestures were becoming a bit much for the couple and mouths were getting attached to each other's increasingly quickly and more erotic to the dismay of the waitress. 'Yeah he's mine' Lea thought.

_**Should this be left just a One-shot or a multi one….?...**_

_**That's my feelings post the Monchele Hawaii trip. Sorry its bad BUT PLEEAASEE review! I'd love to know what you think :D**_

_**Sorry it didn't have smut, I felt a little uncomfortable writing about real people relationship in a smutty way but let me know what I could do to make better! **_

_**BTW I have rated M Finchel I'm writing right now as publishing this so hopefully soon posted! ;)**_

_**Ly xox**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't posted my part 2 of**__** A Much Better Christmas Now.**__** I've had so many exams this month! Enjoy… Once again please review I need to be better, it's not amazing as you know. xoxo**_

_**PART 2**_

The next morning Lea awoke engulfed in a pair of strong, masculine arms wrapped around her. As soon as she realized Cory was back she snuggled in closer feeling in the heat of his body on hers. Her fingers automatically traced over his sculpted chest and she lightly kissed his shoulder until he started to stir, squeezing her to his side. rubbing her leg against his when turning to see his face in a better angle.

"Morning baby" Lea whispered not sure whether he was fully awake yet, kissing his shoulder again contently.

"Good morning beautiful!" Cory answered tilting his head down and giving her a passionate morning kiss squeezing her into him. "I love waking up next to you; I missed it so much while I was away".

Lea kissed him as hard as she could trying to give all the love she felt for him in just one simple kiss. " I love you so much you know, i missed you too!" she replied as he traced his fingers on her lower back lifting her shirt a little kissing her back. Suddenly grabbing her thigh and pulling her on top of him so she was straddling his waist kissing her passionately.

"I. Love. You. So. Much. You'll. Never. Know" Cory said after each little chaste kiss he gave her. A knocking at their door brought them to a holt and Shaun popped his head around Lea's door,

"Guys?" Shaun looked suspicious of the couple "Lea, please come on one bloody minute please!" He laughed jokingly as Lea rolled of Cory and tucked into his side, sticking out her tongue. "Your mom just made pancakes and stuff and won't let me eat until you two get your arses down stairs". Cory kissed Lea making all sorts of noises which made her laugh as nothing was going on but just to wind his brother up.

"Morning darling" Marc greeted Lea and Cory as they came down stairs hand in hand.

"Morning dad" Lea answered while Marc and Cory greeted each other followed by Edith hugging them both tightly grabbing their hands and leading them to the table. Everyone sat and ate in delight at the delicious breakfast Edith had prepared. in conversation was the first time Shaun noticed that Cory and Lea were secretly dating.

_Lea and Cory sat on his old bed at his mother's stroking each other's hand while Cory rested one on Lea's thigh rubbing in circular movements relaxing her as they were talking about telling everyone. "Babe, everything will be ok i know it!" he said kissing her inching his body closer to hers until their legs were touching. "Ryan's fine with it, can you imagine everyone else's reaction. Dianna's gonna be mithering the hell out of you with all the questions with Jenna. My whole family love you. and to top it off i get to walk around with your hand in mine". he said pressing his lips to hers and stroking her cheek softly while his fingers still danced on her leg._

_Moments later everything was forgotten and Cory had Lea's legs draped over his leaning over and kissing her senseless until they both couldn't breathe and feeling hot and flustered. that's when the door burst and Shaun stood there wide eyed. _

_"When did this happen?" he winked._

At the table Lea was whispering into Cory's ear in which looked like a seductive way making the table uncomfortable. he was playing with the hem of her top dancing his fingers on her back whilst she talked.

"Lea" Edith eyed her across the table could you... Um..." making her grow scarlet.

"MOM! It's um not what it looks like..." Lea said before turning to Cory with pleading eyes asking "Can we tell them now or else they'll think something inappropriate?". Making him smirk and nod for an answer. "Mom, Dad, Shaun, Cory and I have a little surprise. We're going to HAWAII!" She grinned.

The whole group looked at each other before Lea and her mom both squealed in delight. "Really? are you guys sure? that's such a fantastic surprise but how? Really?" Marc was speechless. before they all hugged and the girls talked away excitedly,' like mother like daughter' Cory thought smiling like a fool at his gorgeous girlfriend. Marc, Cory and Shaun all talked excitedly but 'manly' about the trip before Lea finally exclaimed..

"NOW GO PACK! YOU'VE GOT 2 HOURS!"

**So guys what did you think of Part 2? Sorry it was a bit rusty and again not really smut. Let me know if you want :D**

**Please please review me! Do you want me to make a Part 3, of them going to Hawaii / being there? **

**Much Love guys xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys i truly hope you enjoy this chapter, it's quite fluffy but I love Monchele soooo much! Please review and Enjoy 3**_

Part 3

"I can't believe we're here!" Lea screamed as they excited the plane. "Wowah the heat hits you as soon as we get here" feeling Cory's arms immediately wrap around her waist.

"Now this is a holiday... with you" he said smiling looking down at her as she laced her fingers around his whilst walking, Marc and Edith behind and Shaun in front. Every now and then Shaun making a crude joke at how lovey dovey the couple were.

"Lea its beautiful!" Edith states as the group collected their bags and make their way to the taxi at the front. Inside all of them staring at the stunning sights from all windows, occasionally Cory and lea watching each other from the corner of their eyes when discussing the beautiful scenery.

They stepped out of the taxi just as the sun was beginning to set over, the view mesmerising, colours of orange dusking over the sky. Cory immediately wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist whilst stood in their trance. Marc secretly talking a picture of the pair from behind, loving that his daughter had finally found the 'one' for her. Himself and Edith getting all sentimental and tear eyed from behind the oblivious couple proud of their only daughter and her handsome boyfriend.

Once inside the things were not as calm as moments before, Lea and her mother practically running around the place in astonishment whilst Marc already finding the gismos and gadgets for everything inside. Shaun and Cory watched the scene play out in front of their eyes.

"You really love her!" Shaun came out all of a sudden whilst Cory unpacked his bags in his and Lea's king size room. "You get this little twinkle in your eyes every time she's near, in the room or even if you hear her laugh! I'm so glad bro!" Cory chuckled blushing at his brothers words.

"I really do!" Cory laughed doing his adorable smile " knew she was the one for me from the minute i saw her, and she loves me back! She's beautiful, talented, caring, sweet, my little pint-sized New Yorker and she's amazing in..." Shaun quickly stopped what Cory was about to say as that might just be too much information if they are all going to be sleeping under one HUGE roof this week. "I was going to say everything in what she does!" Cory said slapping Shaun's arm "don't you think of anything else! but... omg yeah that too! I love her!" Cory smiled before turning around to see Lea leaning against the door frame with the same twinkle in her eye Cory did.

"Who do you love?" she said blushing whilst walking closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his forehead against his.

"You!" and at that moment lips smashed together in a long, deep but slow passionate kiss. "You're everything to me and you know it" he said winking before pulling her face back to his. moments past before she rested her forehead against his feeling all hot and flustered, smoothing her hands down his chest and around his shoulders. Shaun looking disgusted at the pair.

"Later" she whispered and kissed below his earlobe before leaving the room "I love you too!" she said before disappearing.

That evening as they were all jetlagged from the flight the group stayed in and cooked a delicious Hawaiian feast with desert of Almost Tortuga Rum Cake. Now Leas favourite. They eat out by their own pool with the gorgeous Hawaiian humid air surrounding them. It was pure bliss. Lea looked around at the atmosphere playing out in front of her; her boyfriend and her dad interacting almost every single time she looked up, Marc and Cory had always gotten on like a house on fire but ever since they'd gotten together something just clicked even more. Also Shaun and her mom they were both laughing at some story he was telling her. She already knew that one day she was going to have a family with this man but now she just couldn't wait. This was her life. Her family. At this moment Lea rose to her feet and sat in between Cory's legs turning around and placing a soft kiss to his lips, before resting her head on his chest whispering I love you's. "Thank you" she said unexpectedly rubbing his knee with her hand.

"Babe what for?" he said smoothing her bare shoulders placing a delicate kiss there for a quick second. still occasionally displaying PDA in front of 'their' family. before she turned around

" For loving me"

"Listen" he said tilting her chin up so her eyes met his "You never EVER need to thank me! You are my everything. Thank you" he said before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Coughing from Shaun brought them out of their gaze, feeling as they could stay here forever. Just away from the hustle and bustle, just being Cory and Lea a normal loved up couple... "So the beach tomorrow?"

**So what did you think? **

_**As you might of gathered this might be multi :D if you guys want i will carry on this story for maybe a couple more chapters of a few moments in Hawaii, i love writing this! :) Please please review below and mention this story to people you know who love fics ;) As always thank you for your amazing support and amazing reviews...**_

_**xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I love every single one... Here's chapter 4...**_

Part 4

"Cor, just look at that" Lea said pointing to the crystal clear turquoise sea ahead "It's so beautiful!" wrapping her arms around Cory's neck "I could live here, this was an amazing idea Cor. Hawaii (kiss) With (kiss) Our (kiss) Family (kiss) is amazing!" she said placing her head on his chest before pulling his hand to an empty space on the white sand and sat down, pulling him with her.

"I know babe I'm full of them" he joked pulling his shirt off his head. Lea getting mesmerized by his sculpted chest, every time he took his shirt off it still had that effect on her. she elbowed him in the side and running her fingers of his tribal armband tattoo.

"You do" Lea winked pulling her cover-up off over her head and folding it up to rest her head on as she lay down. That afternoon the pair just relaxed catching the rays. Lea occasionally asking Cory to rub sunscreen on her back and shoulders which were starting to burn up , followed by her nearly using a whole bottle to make sure Cory didn't burn to death with his fair skin.

"Le, babe I think that's enough!" he chuckled when he felt Lea's petite hands on his shoulders for the like fourth time in 30 minutes. Hearing her moan that he's gonna burn as she placed little kisses on his shoulder. After sunbathing on the beach the majority of the day and feeling a little too warm Lea ran down to the sea, splashing around and cheekily luring Cory to the water with her fingers.

This was going to be fun she thought seeing the smirk playing on Cory's lips.

- Trying not to draw much attention to themselves after their little splash around Cory walked back up to where their clothes were and throwing his shirt on. 'Lea was definitely right about the sunscreen' he thought feeling how tense his shoulders were, walking back down towards her paddling his feet in the water, taking a few snap shots of her playing in the water secretly before taking pictures of the sun ( which was beginning to set) and the sea in front of him.

Lea walked up to him throwing her arms around him and leaning her head on his arm gazing out in the distance. Bliss. "Its stunning" she said looking out ahead while Cory agreed but not looking where she was looking but at her.

Making their way back to the villa, hand in hand Lea couldn't think of anything else more perfect in her life except the love she felt for her gorgeous 6'3 Canadian. How he made her feel. Looking his way she thought back to when she had to hide her feelings. How she couldn't just lace her fingers through his, tell him she loved him or kiss him with all the love she felt. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a flash, followed by another and another and sensing Cory's anger bubble inside of him she ran her thumb over the back of his hand calming them both. Smiling at how Cory made her feel he did the same as they carried on walking not caring about anybody else but themselves and this amazing place.

Back at the villa, Edith was cooking a romantic dinner for the pair.

"Hello darlings" Edith shouted cheerily through the house as she heard the door shut. "Did you have a good day?"

"We had the best day ever" Lea said leaning up pulling Cory's neck down for a kiss, just as Shaun came in.

"You guys have been out all day and now you choose to mak-out" Shaun said and Edith stared at him.

"Shaun its lovely! Leave them alone!" she said as Cory walked up to her and kissed her cheek greeting her while also asking what was going on in the kitchen after smelling the delicious food. Lea laughed. "I'm making you and Le dinner for tonight, your dad and i have eaten and..."

"I'm going clubbing, see what's happening in Hawaii" Shaun said chipping in. Lea loved how her mom would say that they were parents to Cory as well, it made her heart swell.

"Mom, you really didn't have to" Lea said "We would've eaten together, but I'm not complaining." she giggled "Thank you!" giving her mom a kiss .

- That night at dinner, Lea and Cory sat opposite, gently stroking her foot up the side of his leg when they sat down. "Le, baby you look stunning" Cory said feeling warm. She was wearing the short lacey black dress she wore for The Glee Project episode she mentored, with a pair of black sky-high heals. Even though they weren't leaving the house they both dressed up. Cory wore a navy blue button up shirt and dress pants, 'looking dapper' lea thought getting hot herself. She loved how they both could get each other like that.

"Thanks baby, you are looking amazing" Lea said blushing, unable to control herself.

That evening they both ate the wonderful dinner Edith and Marc prepared, chatting and subtly flirting before moving to the outdoor couch in the heat and curled up.

From then things moved pretty fast Lea was perched straddling Cory's waist kissing him heatedly running her hands up and down his shoulders while his hands trailed south resting on her barely covered ass from her short dress. Kissing Cory felt amazing every time and goosebumps appeared. Lea detached her lips from his sucking on his earlobe while he was peppering wet open mouthed kisses on her naked shoulder, Lea's hands wandering...

not hearing the door until...

"Lea!" Marc's voice stunned them both.

"You've had a busy night" Shauns smart assed comment, laughing at himself.

_**Well well... ;) What did you think guys? :D I honestly enjoy writing this! sorry couldnt upload sooner i had an exam last week! :/ **_

_**Maybe only 2 chapters left i think for this story, Please please REVIEW! :D I love them! Thanks for your support! **_

_**Until next time...**_

_**xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So sorry this took so long, I've had writer's block as well as exams sorry. Here's…**_

_**Part 5**_

The next morning was a little awkward at breakfast after last night. Cory didn't have his chair as close to Lea's as normal and Shaun was still trying to crack jokes at their expense. but as soon as everything lightened and Lea calling her father 'daddy' everything was fine.

The group decided to go on a little boat trip together. "Mom, this was such a beautiful idea' Lea said sitting down between Edith and Cory. The trip was amazing but coming to an end and Lea really really didn't want to go back to the stress which was LA. Of course she loved her life, her fans and work but just little vacations like this made her wanna stay like this forever.

The day went on smoothly; Marc, Cory and Shaun went to do what they called 'men stuff' basically climbing mountains while Lea and her mom relaxed back at the beach from yesterday.

"Sooooo Lea… how's everything going, ay?" Edith said nudging her daughter who was about to turn over to tan her back, giving a little wink. Now feeling a little warmer than before even in the heat she explained.

"It's going great. I love spending time with you and dad it's just like when I was little. I love them" she said smiling at her mother knowing that wasn't really what she was asking.

"You know what I mean darling" she said with a wink "With your Canadian?" she laughed.

"Mom" Lea smiled "you know it's going great. Ya know I'm so happy we finally got together, I just feel so much happier and settled knowing that I don't have to hide everything I'm felling around him." she said propping herself up on her elbow while Edith did the same. "He's just… I can't even explain… the most amazing man ever and I can't ever picture being with anyone else." Edith getting a twinkle in her eye at the happiness for her only daughter.

"I just knew he was the one for you Le. Ever since the first time you introduced everybody to us, he was there giving you that little adorable smirk he does that turns you to jelly" now Lea feeling embarrassed at her mother's words. "Looking at you, I can tell he's the one for you and you're definitely the one for him. I have ears you know, you both express so much. A mother always knows the best for their child" Now both Lea and Edith feeling all sentimental at the sweet conversation ahead.

"Hey babe" Cory said as he, Marc and Shaun approached the pair leaning down to kiss the top of her head in the evening sky.

"Hey" she said getting up off the sand and kissing him on the lips, she poured in how much she'd missed him.

"Who's ready to welcome the new year in?" he said laughing as Lea now through her dress over her head and getting Cory's cardi she stole from the suitcase earlier this morning, putting it on. Making her mom smile, before grabbing his hand lacing her fingers through his, making their way to the end of the beach.

Stood contently wrapped up in each other's arms, the whole group talking about their day until the counting begin by all the people around.

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

"Happy New Year!" turning in Cory's arms she laced her fingers at the bottom of his hair before reaching up and kissing him passionately. Cory pouring his love for his girl into the kiss.

"Happy new year babe" she said before leaning into his side, wrapping her arms around him and quickly snapping pictures of the beautiful colored fireworks in the crisp midnight sky, kissing both her mom and dad and Shaun, welcoming in the New Year.

Cory quickly whipped out his phone and took pictures of the beautiful surroundings ahead including Lea and the family before kissing them. "This is going to be the best year yet. You just wait and see" he whispered, winking at Edith.

_**What did you guys think? Only one more chapter left I think of their holiday :) **_

_**Please please keep reviewing and let me know what you think…**_

_**Reviews are inspiration… until next time :D**_

_**xoxox**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, i'm so sorry i took ages to upload in doing my ALevels and they're hard lol! This is the last chapter do enjoy ;) Please review! Enjoy...**

**Part 6**

Today was the end, the end of such an amazing vacation but Lea just wanted to stay wrapped up in each other's arms away from the craziness of home.

"I love you" Lea whispered as she kissed Cory's shoulder who was snoring softly next to her in bed. She just lay there, snuggling further into his warm body thinking back to all the times like this she loved. Cory was her everything, and right now she knew she could never be without him. He was her rock and she was his. Suddenly a little knock to the door brought her out of her thoughts followed by her dads voice. "Lea, darling? are you awake" he whispered as she tiptoed out of bed and out the door to her father.

"Dad? Good morning" she said, giving him a hug and following him to the kitchen where he'd made them a coffee. They sat down at the island, it was all peaceful being as everyone else was asleep. "Thank you" she said as he passed the coffee.

"Lea, Le I thought you were awake i could here you talking to yourself" he laughed and she frowned jokily. "This holiday has been amazing, last time we did this you were eighteen and i thought we'd probably not have a family holiday again but Cory, Cory made it all happen and..."

"He's amazing" she said finishing Marc's sentence making him smile. Marc loved how smitten his daughter was, he just knew that Cory was meant for Lea and vice versa. "I didn't know he was going to do this and then he does that smirk and I just knew, he just knows me" Lea said blushing realizing how she was gushing over her Canadian. "Sorry, I just don't want to go home"

Lea and Marc sat and finished their coffee's taking about little things they'd done and also Cory conversation popped up a few times before they both heard noises and Lea retreated back to her room, shutting the door quietly...

"Where were you? I missed waking up with my gorgeous girlfriend peacefully next to me" Cory said as she shut the door. "Come 'ere" he winked. Lea rolling her eyes playfully at him and walking over to the bed. "This is how it should be" he said as Lea crawled back in, snuggling into his body.

"Good morning baby" she said kissing his lips softly a couple times before resting he head on his chest.

"Good morning to you too" he winked, making her blush. They just lay there, for a while, Cory stroking her hair and Lea humming softly running her fingers up and down his bare chest. They lay there talking and exchanging kisses before Lea fell back to sleep.

It was 10:41 and Cory had gotten out of the shower and walked back in their room in a towel expecting Lea to still be asleep, but instead lay scrolling through her phone. As he approached her she got up onto her knees rubbing her hands up his chest and around his shoulders until they reached around his neck, locking her fingers.

"I don't wanna gooooo" she wined, stretching to peck his lips.

"Me neither baby" he said grabbing her waist kissing her again until they saw Edith at the door.

"Guys i hate to say it but we only have an hour until we have to be at the airport" she pouted and Lea did the same. These were the times which made him smile Lea and her mother. "Sorry Cory, darling I didn't realize you'd just come out of the shower" she said feeling bad that she'd disturbed them before laughing "but Lea did" she said shutting the door and leaving them be. Lea getting flushed pulled her body away from his and getting ready.

The journey to the airport wasn't fun. The group all sulked whilst checking in before doing some last minute shopping and boarding the plane. "I love you" Cory said kissing Lea on top of her hair as the plane set off trying to ease her worry as she locked hands with his playing with his fingers. "I love you too, so much. Thank you so much for this. Being here with you, my parents and Shaun was the best surprise ever!" she kissed him before continuing "You make me so happy y'know? Honestly though I've never been happier. so thank you" she said resting her head on his shoulder. Cory glancing around noticed Marc wink at him and mouthing thank you as Edith grabbed his hand.

"Lea," he said "Thank _you! _You know how much y'mean to me. You are my whole world and i love you so so much" he said tilting her chin up and giving her a quick kiss.

2013 was going to be the best year yet! He just knew!

**Well that's it! Thank you all so much for reading my story, i know it took a while to get all out but i appreciate you all who read! :D**

**Please let me know what you thought it means the world to me! Love always xx**


End file.
